As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,348 and U.S. 275,680, the solubilization of normally oil-insoluble pesticidal substances is advantageous, since by rendering an additive soluble in a desired oily substrate, serious problems of non-homogeneity, sedimentation and unstable viscosities of the final composition are overcome. The latter difficulties are frequently encountered when dispersions of oil-insoluble pesticides, particularly anti-fungal agents, are prepared for application to vegetation.
As is well known, anti-fungal agents are used to inhibit or to control the growth of fungi. The need for oil-soluble anti-fungal substances is especially pressing in the treatment of plants in tropical or sub-tropical climates, or in the application of the more highly toxic agricultural pesticides.** For example, in the aforementioned climates, humidity is high and inhibiting the growth of fungi is difficult. This high humidity, combined with frequent rainfall, may remove an anti-fungal completely or render it ineffectual for protective purposes. This necessitates more frequent applications of anti-fungal which, in addition to being troublesome and costly, makes it difficult to control the growth of the fungus being treated, particularly if the anti-fungal has phytotoxic properties. FNT ** Pesticides as defined herein include anti-fungal agents herbicides, and plant growth regulators.
In view of the above problems, particularly in the application of anti-fungals in areas of high humidity and high rainfall, there is a need for a process to transform these normally oil-insoluble nitrogen-containing pesticidal substances into oil-soluble forms.
Recently it has been found through trial and error that the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,348 can be extended to certain other oil-insoluble nitrogen-containing pesticidal agents to yield stable, useful oil-soluble complexes.